The White Glow
by Hatoful Boyfriend
Summary: A Yandere (Crazy love story) crossover story with Lord Shen from Kung Fu Panda 2 Female Japan 2p USA 2p UK and 2p Canada


Japan sighed, tilting her head to the side as she looked down at how much money she received from the last few hours of the day. It was hard work, keeping the stall tidy and organized so that she'd attract more costumers. She wasn't selling things which weren't that special, only a few ornaments which she had made herself. Japan let another sigh flutter from her lips, but this time it was in more of a relaxed way as if she enjoyed working at he small stall in the corner of the shopping center of the city. Just when she was about to finally start packing everything up, she felt a presence nearby and quickly lifted her head up to whoever was there.

A tall handsome man with rather frightening looking Violet and Orange eyes stare at her then at the things she was putting away "Excuse me miss, how much for that rather *A bit seductive* beautiful White peacock ornament?"

Japan paused for a moment to stare at the man, quickly shaking her head and looked at the ornament which he mentioned, picking it up with her delicate hands. "Th-This? It isn't much, sir, surely you'd want something else..." she mumbled, staring down at the white peacock ornament.

Shen smiled a little. "I think it's quite pretty and crafted with great care, whoever made it has a very artist mind..." He looks at her. A strange feeling comes over him, my...she is rather pretty that girl...

Japan quickly looked back up at him, her beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes widening. "You think so?" she asked, mouth left agape in surprise. "Well, I did make all these ornaments by myself..." she muttered, looking away.

Shen looked at her with rather surprised eyes. "Is that so? You are very gifted! Dare I say you are even better that the palace craftsmen!" His thoughts started to grow a little dark...why...do I feel protective of this girl...strange...

Japan forced to keep in a smile although she was very happy that someone liked her crafting. "If you really want it, it's only ten yen," she said, holding the ornament out to him. She couldn't seem to keep her gaze on him; he seemed to have a strange presence.

"Only 10 yen!? Shen shakes his head and reaches from a bag he was carrying, he drops a hefty amount of gold on the table. "So...*Cunning grin* is that enough?"

She jerked her head up as he had exclaimed. She looked at the gold dropped onto the table. "B-But... I-I... That ornament isn't... It shouldn't..." she turned quiet as she looked back up at him, mouth agape in surprise.

Laughs lightly "Oh do not worry yourself, this is but a small amount in my eyes when it comes to the true value of this White peacock ornament." Hmm...I could maybe get her to come the palace. ...how though?

She couldn't seem to keep her happiness in and soon she smiled as she took the bag of gold, not even thinking of what the other may be planning to do. "Th-Thank you so much!" she gasped, giving him an even wider smile.

Shen gave her a friendly but unsettling smile. Then he had a grand idea! " Say...miss...would you like to come work for me at the palace? You would make a great teacher for the pathetic goons of idiot's I call craftsmen! He then gives her another unsettling smile his eye widened very slightly.

Japan noticed the strange smile she received, shifting uncomfortably until she heard the news, eyes widening. "H-Huh? Work for you? B-But... I'm really not that good that I can teach a bunch of other people!" she cried, noticing his eyes widened and shrank back slightly.

Shen's eyes go from a Violent and orange to a bright and terrifying red. He begins to look a little impatient. "Oh is that so..." A dark shadow looms over him as he glares at her.

Japan quickly grabbed the peacock ornament and made a mad dash, hoping to escape. She couldn't give away something so precious to such a mad man. She makes a run for her house which was fairly close to her shop stall. It seemed that she had collected the white peacock ornament and left everything else. Soon, she quickly ran into her home, locked the door behind her and quickly rushed to her bed, hiding under the covers with the ornament clutched tightly to her chest.

No sooner had she started running, Shen was right behind her. He lost her when she turns a corner but then found the house she went in. *Metal steps are heard from the outside as he comes closer to the building*

Japan twitched nervously in fear, hiding deeper into the bed covers as she held in any scared gasps. She was literally trembling, holding tighter onto the ornament in her soft hands.

Shen lets a laugh that sounded like a cross between a Peacock caw and a madman. "Hm...I wonder..." His steps get quieter as he seems to be moving away from the house.

Japan slowly sat up, thinking that he had started to leave. She let out a sigh of relief and lowered her head, loosening the tight grip on the ornament. "H-He's gone..." she mumbled to herself.

A sound of incredibly fast feet moving back towards the house then...*Crash rip* Japan gets flung off the bed as she feels cold metal on her neck.

Japan froze once she heard the fast feet, followed by the crash. "H-Huh?!" she screeched in confusion. Tensing up completely as she felt cold metal on her neck, she let out a loud gasp.

As she looked up at who it was, she couldn't quite make it out since her vision was blurred from being knocked so roughly. She quickly got her movements back and attempted to push the figure away, letting out a loud screech of fear, hoping she could escape. But as she moved the grip around her neck tightned so much she pass out. She gasped, and since she was confused and scared at the time, she seemed to finally give up, soon passing out without even a fight.

Shen after realizing what he did suddenly snapped back to normal. What have I done...He quickly picks her up and runs to the palace he hears gasping...Well she alive...WHAT WAS I THINKING?! Something has come over me...

Japan curled up slightly in his arms, still managing to breathe. However, she was trembling from fear, confusion and coldness, not sure if she was alive or not. She had no idea what was happening anymore... She soon started opening her eyes, looking up at Shen. Her vision was still blurred, so she didn't worry just yet about who it was.

Shen looked down at her half lifeless body..."I'm so sorry..." They finally reached the gates, he slashes them open with his feet that had metal talons atattced to the bottom. He runs in and looks for the Soothsayer.

Japan paused for a moment and stared up at him. "Y-You..." she hissed though didn't move, instead, shifting closer into his arms. She couldn't help it, he seemed completely different than before, as if she could trust him.

After looking for a while, it seemed as though the Soothsayer wasn't in the palace; no where to be seen. Japan started becoming uncomfortable in his arms and shifted slightly.

"Drat! Where is that old hag!?" He turns to one of his wolf -like guards his eyes burning with panic and worry for Japan. "YOU! Guard! Where is the Soothsayer?!"

The guard furrowed his brows. "She's taking a vacation in the mountains, she didn't think she had enough respect and decided she'd have a break," he mumbled in reply. Japan glanced about, now realizing where she was. "C-Could you please put me down?"

"THAT WRETCH!" His eye began to turn to a firey red. But as soon as Japan spoke he calmed down. He looked down at her "Oh! You are ok! Thank goodness!" Shen sighs in relief and lets her down slowly but still supporting her body In case she was going to fall.

Japan did lose her balance a few times but eventually was able to stand by herself. "W-Why am I here?" she mumbled, looking around.

Shen looked down at her with sad embarrassment. "Um...to tell you the truth. ...I do not quite know...well apart from trying to save you...But I myself can't recall what I did after I got a bit inpatient with you at the stall...All I remember is...*Cough* Erm.. nothing... forget about it.

Japan tilted her head, looking about and realizing she was in the palace. "H-Huh?! You took me here?!" she screeched in confusion, eyes widening.

Shen tried to calm her down a bit. "Well...yes...BUT only to help you, see I seemed to have found myself in your home with...*wimper-ish* M-my...talons...around your *gulp* neck."

Japan froze, reaching her hand up to touch her own neck. "Th-That was you? Then why are you helping me?"

He starts to panic a little. "You were hurt! BY ME! I couldn't leave you there! *low* But...why did I hurt you to begin with?"

She seemed to look confused; eyes widened. "B-But... W-What...?" She quickly shoved him away through all of her panic.

*Backflash* Soothsayer: Shen...You must be careful! Yes you are born of the White Peacock heart...but it come at a price! For your abilities of elegance, cunning and strength comes...Yandere..." Shen lifts his head with pride. "Yandere? *Laughs* I do not have Yandere! And even if I do...*Coldly* I shall never be able to fall in love as you say..." Shen snaps back into reality. "Oh god..." He Backs slowly away from Japan his eyes filled with fear.

Japan stared at Shen, tilting her head. "A-Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I- You...Are not safe around me...Please just stay away from me." His voice trembles.

Japan paused for a moment before stepping closer. "B-But you save me, s-surely I-I'll be okay..."

"N-NO! S-Stay away!" He stops..very suddenly...What...is...happening to...me...?

Japan flinched and took a step back, her eyes watering. "W-Why are you like this?!" she yelled.

His eyes start to go into the terrifying bright red color. He looks at her with a devilish smile, his eyes widen big and psychotic looking.

Japan stares in fear, quickly turning away as if about to run. "G-Get away!" she yelped.

"HAHAHA!" His eyes still remain psychotic and crazed, but on the inside Shen was trying to fight back his physio behavior...STOP...IT...AHHHH.

She whimpered quietly as she started running, not looking back. She couldn't trust the crazy man...Eventually she arrived at the exit, sighing in relief as she quickly ran.

Japan left the palace and looked about. She didn't know where to go from here; it seemed that her house was in a different part of the city. She panicked even more, eyes widening as she glanced about, panting loudly.

Shen, in his current mindset thought nothing of the people he knocked down as he ran with incredible speed and Elegance (much faster than Any human could run) As he heard the main gates open from outside..."Seems i'm going to enjoy a nice game of hide and seek...hahaha!"

Japan quickly sped off in a direction, running in the parts of the city which were unfamiliar to her. She seemed confused and tired and soon she just turned a sharp corner in hope of losing the other. She kept gasping for breath, running as fast as she could.

But suddenly she saw a quick shadow fly pass her! It was Shen! He just notice her whilst he was running and turn in her direction...But...he did not move instead he just stood there on the roof top...and looked at her. A dark idea came into his mind...

Japan yelped once she saw the quick shadow, holding in her breath. No, no! Why won't he stop following! Japan stared at him but after a while she ran again, yet tripped up after a few seconds of running, falling to the ground roughly.

She heard his voice in the nearby ally... "Japan! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you...please...just come back to me...so that i can at least apologize properly" His tone sounded worried and sad...but...what Japan did not know is that he was still Yandere...he was faking...

Japan paused and turned to look in the direction of where the voice was coming from, slowly getting up from her fallen position and stepping gingerly over to the alley way. She peered her head around the corner, and tilted her head, letting in a shaky breath as she slowly made her way to him.

He look over to her bruised face smiling innocently..."Come here would you?" He opens his arms warmly invitingly almost...

Japan froze for a moment but sighed, hesitantly wrapping her arms around him, taking a step closer. Yet, he felt cold as if something was wrong. She attempted to quickly pull away, glancing up at him.

Still smiling Shen look at her eyes making his eyes burrow into hers...his started to change...becoming more twisted as he tightened his grip around her body his face showed cunning and dark intent...

Japan yelped, noticing that the grasp around her tightened. She quickly looked back up at him, trying to escape his arms. "W-What are you d-doing?!" she yelled, furrowing her brows in worry as she struggled.

Shen lets out a quiet chuckle. He lifts one of his hands up to her face whilst still having a strong grip on her...he caresses her cheek. "My...you are so very beautiful aren't you? *Laughs* I bet my normal self could never admit his feeling towards you..."

Japan turned her head away, lowering it as she closed her eyes, literally trembling. She didn't want this man to touch her; to not even look at her. He was crazy and that was a good enough reason to get away from him. "P-Please, just let me go..." she mumbled.

Sudden realization hits Shen right in the face...he's face change to horror, he quickly let go of her. "I- What was i doing?!" He starts moving away from her.

Japan stared at him with wide eyes. Even she was backing away. "What is happening to you?" she asked in a hushed voice, cautiously backing even more away as she continued staring.

Shen breaks down, he falls to the ground in tears and anger. "WHY DO I HAVE SUCH A BURDEN!? *Backflash* I will never fall in love... because of the danger i impose on others...and *Low* Her..." He just sits there sobbing.

Japan freezes up, immediately rushing to his side. "C-Calm down! P-Please!" she cried, panicking. Something was wrong with him and she knew she had to help. "Please, just, stop!"

She pushes her away. "Leave me BE! I am nothing but danger to you! Don't you see that?!" He looks at her with a child-like crying face.

She yelped as she was pushed away, pausing for a moment before gently cupping his cheek, sighing softly. "Look at yourself. You shouldn't be crying. I know it wasn't your fault..." she muttered, watching him cautiously.

He dries his tears away and gives her a child smile. "Well...it was my fault i-Shh! What was that?!" Shen immediately regains compositor and eyes his surroundings fearfully and carefully.

Japan pauses, looking around as well. "W-What?" she whispers, wondering what he had heard. She glanced around, looking pretty much terrified.

Suddenly, there was a small chuckle which came from the darkness and a figure appeared. There seemed to be something slung over his shoulder as he walked closer to the two. "Hello," he called in a dangerous growl.

Shen looks up at the man anger starting to boil in his blood..."Who are you?! ANSWER ME!"

The man seemed to chuckle more as he revealed himself from the darkness. "No need to shout. I'm simply here for 'her'." He gestured to Japan who blinked in surprise.

"If you think you are going to lay a finger on Japan, you are GREATLY mistaken" His eye very gradually go back to red as he tries to restrain the urge to kill this man on the spot.

Japan seemed to back away as the man took more steps closer, showing his teeth as he grinned. "Oh? But I saw her first. Finders keepers."

Shen snaps rushing towards him and pining him down with his talons..." *Whisper* The only reason you are still alive is that i find your stupidity and nerve...*Really angrily and low* Mildly...Amusing" Shen burrows his angry eyes into the mans face..."Leave now...and i might spare you from being gutted alive!" He give the man a psychotic looking smile he eyes widening...

The American simply laughed. Laughed right in his face after he was told to leave. "You might want to get off before I knock you around the head, you little fucker," he scolded, furrowing his brows. He stared into Shen's eyes with his ruby ones, his piercings glimmering in the sun. "Unless, of course... You just hand her over."

"How dare you!" His grip on the mans throat tights almost chocking him...

America gagged as he quickly shoved Shen away with his foot, slamming his baseball bat in the ground. "Right, you bastard."

As he is flung away Shen takes out one of his swords ready to gut the man...As he looks over at the man he seems to be eyeing the weapon with curiosity.

America lifts himself off the ground and onto his feet, dragging his bat full of nails along the floor, making a horrible screeching sound. "So much anger over one girl," he growled.

Shen flare up his tail feathers to show his power. "She is not just *Some Girl* She has a name you prick! and that name is Japan!" Shen then points to his weapon with pride. "Before i rip your entrails out, can you guess what this is?" He grins evilly.

America tilts his head, slightly leaning forward. "I have no idea. Some kind of chicken killer?" he hummed, then taking a step back as he held up his bat. "And you shouldn't of told me her name~ Now I'm even more interest!"

"It's a gift. It's your parting gift, in that it'll part you; part of you here, part of you there, and part of you waaaay over there... staining the wall!" He laughs Psychotically and runs like a madman towards him.

America's eyes widen as he watches him make a dash for him, "Oh, you remind me a lot like someone I know!" he chuckles before quickly diving to the side, landing next to Japan who gasps and scooted away. He held up his bat to her, glancing at Shen. "Stay. There," he growled, furrowing his brows.

Shen runs back at him, he seems to run straight past him. Then he turns around again and starts counting down..."10,9,8..."

Suddenly, the American paused for a moment, glancing at Shen. He wondered why the hell he was counting for. What, was there going to be an explosion?

"3...2...1" Shen grins...lifts his hand points his finger at him flicks it...annnnd...

America paused for a moment as he felt something cut through him. He looked back at Shen and growled, yet winced in pain, still having enough strength to scoop Japan up and weakly rush off, turning a sharp corner.

Shen was surprise when he ran off! "NO! FUCK!" He runs after him but lost where he was. "You bastard!" He makes a dash for the palace...I need to sent the wolfs out... He arrives, running to the top of the tower and letting of an angry peacock caw. He turns to a guard. "CALL IN THE WOLFS! ALL OF THEM! SEARCH THE CITY FOR THEM!"

The guards nod and quickly call in the wolves. Meanwhile, Japan screeches in panic as America continues running as fast as he can, not looking back. Yet had a wide grin over his face. As America paused to suddenly crawl into a hole where he could hide, Japan finally got her senses back and finally screamed. She screamed for her life, hoping that someone would hear her. That was until the American covered her mouth, forcing her to keep quiet.

One of the wolfs over heard the cry. "Boss over here!" it shouted and hopped down into the small ally with Shen...

America scolded Japan and she shrank back. struggling. He sighed and started crawling deeper into the hole where they couldn't see the two anymore. The American lifted his head and threw a stone out the hole, hoping that the wolves were distracted by it instead.

The wolf did run after the stone...But Shen was not so easily fooled, he'd notice where there stone came from and walk up to the hole, all America heard were two words. "Take aim"...

The American growled and shrank back even more, holding Japan even tighter as she whined, struggling.

"You bring her out or you die! Besides that hole has no exit!" Shen waits quietly waiting for a response.

America mumbled to himself before starting to throw stones at Shen. "Piss off!"

Shen laughs loudly at him, he then starts patronizing him. "Oh look at you! You act just like a child to afraid to even fight...how pathetic! Hahahaha!"

America growled as he slowly crawled out, leaving Japan in the hole. "What the fuck did you say about me?"

Shen wipes a single tear from his eye..."Aww...did the baby finally grow some balls?" He quickly grabs his cheek and pulls it playfully..."Hahaha..."

America grabbed his hand and shoved it away. "Don't touch me!" he hissed, holding his bat up.

"Well then...now the fun is over...Wolf...take aim..." A cannon is pointed at America Shen grins..."Run, run little boy!" He signals the wolf to fire.

America growled and furrowed his brows, starting to run. "You fucking son of a bitch!" He cried as he ran. Japan remained in the hole, trembling as she backed away even more.

He turns back to the wolf as america runs..."*Low* Keep an eye on him" The wolf the jumps up and starts to quietly but quickly stealth after america. Shen then looks over to the hole. "J-Japan...Are you ok? Please come out...he's gone..."

Japan slowly crawled out, tears in her ears. "A-Are you sure?" she asked, staring at him.

"Yes. I'm sure..." He gives her a smile and starts to slowly turn around to walk away...

Japan watched him walk away until she quickly ran up to him and hugged him from behind. "D-Don't leave me..."

"Look...*sigh* I impose nothing but danger towards you...You won't be safe if i'm around..." He hugs her lightly and starts walking again...

Japan lowered her head and sighed. "B-But... Fine," she huffed and turned around, walking away.

"I-Before you go...there's something I've wanted to say is that I-What?! Gah!" As he was about to finish Shen was knocked out.

Japan paused and quickly looked at him. "H-Huh?! W-What happened?!" she yelped.

"Uh...What happened...Wait...Japan?...Japan where are you?!" Shen looks around frantically..."Fuck! I though i told the wolf to keep an eye on him!"...He notice a trail and starts running in that direction.

Soon, as Shen follows the trail, there comes a loud thud. "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" a familiar voice yells and there comes a mumble in reply.

He turns to see America and another man trying to tie up japan. What am i going to do?! And who is that other guy...a brother perhaps?

Canada pauses and glances at Shen behind his shades, looking back at America and giving him a harsh nudge. The American grumbled but looked over in the direction that the Canadian gestured to. "Oh..." he gasped, holding Japan tightly. "You're still not getting her!" he yelled. The Canadian swung his hockey stick down, almost hitting Shen, but instead hitting the floor. "Do you have staring problems or what?"

"Well...aren't you a grumpy boy?" Shen said mockingly as he pulls out his sword...

Canada kept his same expression, letting out a small sigh. "Could you bug off and let me help my baby brother? He's having his lessons."

"Sorry...but I have someone to collect..." points over to Japan... "Now if you let me have her back I may not spread you and your brother's entrails on the floor."

Canada grit his teeth, pulling his hockey stick up back over his shoulder. "You don't care at all for my brother... What the hell is your problem? I don't want him growing up stupid."

"It appeared that you are the one making him stupid...Teaching him to hurt and...kidnapped young girls...Now if you'd excuse me." Shen round house kick him to the ground pining him down with a knife. Then proceed to beat the shit of of America.

Canada growled as he was pinned down, lifting his hockey stick and attempting to hit Shen from behind as he beat up his brother. "Maple, god damnit!" he hissed. America flailed, panicking as Japan struggled to escape from the ropes.

Shen hit america in the face and cut japan's ropes "Japan get out of here...Now! You REALLY don't want to see what i'm about to do to them..." He gestures for her to get away and fans outs his tail feathers getting ready to attack.

Japan nodded quickly and started running, stumbling a few times. America winced as he was hit in the face, falling to the ground as Canada watched in disgust. "You son of a bitch!" he growled.

"God...i've had enough of this shit! Right! thats it! you are both about to die...*sigh*" Shen pulls out multiple knives and throws them at canada...it hits...him...right in the forehead...

America shouted as he saw blood splatter everywhere, eyes widening. "What the hell have you done?! W-What the fuck?!" he screamed, looking scared and worried. "You shall go to hell, you bastard!"

"Hahaha...HAHAHAHA" He turns to america...His face so psychotically wild that most to all would be paralyzed with fear. "That was SOOOO much FUNNNN...And now...for you!"

America's eyes widened as he attempted to run, screaming out a name of "England". However, he was very clumsy as he ran through his panic and soon tripped up, toppling over. "WAAAH!"

As he fell he was unable to move...Shen's eyes loom over him..."Hmmmm...how should i rip you're entrails out..." His face shows a large grin...

America looked up at him, whining. "Piss off! I-I'll call England on you!" he hissed, furrowing his brows.

"I have no idea who you are talking about! Oh now i got it!" Shen lifts his hand...slowly letting it hover over his intestine area his nails lengthen out and sharpen...annnd he jabs america ripping upwards as America scream "My how enjoyable this is!...For me anyhow...hahaha!" He smiles.

America arched his back, letting out a scream of agony as he gagged, quickly dieing. Soon, there came only silence... Total silence.

Shen pulls his hand ruffly out of Americas freshly made corpse"Phew...Well...now that's over...Japan? Where are you?!" Wait...oh...i have blood on me...

Suddenly there came a loud giggle and there was Japan in someone's grasp, a knife to her throat. "What a beautiful flower~ Such a shame that you killed my poppets, I would've shared her with them~"

The Brit came a bit closer to Shen, holding the knife closer to Japan's neck as she struggled. almost choking from so much shock. "P-Please...!" she weakly cried out. England giggled some more, grinning wider. "So cute~"

Shen lets an annoyed sigh out and stared disinterestedly at England..."Right...lets just...*Sigh* get this over with." He then throws one of his knives that knocks the knife that England was trying to stab Japan with out of his hand.

England scolded, furrowing his brows as he huffed. "How rude~! You need some lessons, mister~!" he sang, pulling another pocket knife out and attempting to throw it at Shen, thrown with a lot of force to make it seem faster.

Shen moved slightly out of the was the knife didn't even come close to his blood splattered face. he starts to count. "10...9...8...7..Oh and by the way i need her back...6..."

England whimpered as the knife missed him, grabbing Japan quickly and pressing his lips to hers, waiting for a while before pulling away, starting to run. "You may have her~ But I have her kiss~!" He puckered his lips, giggling even more. Japan stood in shock, blinking for a while with her eyes widened.

"Oh i know you didn't just do that!...Right...let me think...hmmmm...Ok got it!" Shen getting more and more bored instead of throwing a knife thew his sword it hit Englands arm perfectly...it falls off...

England winced, though managed to hold in his screams. "France! France! Someone's being meaaan!" he cried, soon turning a corner and meeting up with what you'd call his 'lover'. Japan, glanced at Shen, backing away once she saw all the blood.

"Phew..." He turns to Japan..."Glad to see you aren't dead" He wonders why she looks at him with such a shocked face. "Something wrong?"

Japan blinks again, taking another step back. He gestures to his face, turning quiet. "Y-Your face..."

"Hm? Oh that...yes...um...about that...Uhhh...think you can handle looking at a dead body?"...He points back the way were he killed america and explains that she going to have to see for herself...it was to hard for him to explain...

Japan blinked, looking over to where America's body was. "O-Oh..." She looked back at Shen, looking as if she could cry. "I-I'm so scared..."

"Of me? or the body?" He just looks at her like a confused child. "Don't worry anyone who hurts you...WILL die...so you have know need to be scared."

To be continued.


End file.
